Nowadays, most electrical devices, for example cell phones, tablet computers, and MP3 players, include internal speakers. The speakers generally apply vibration diaphragms to vibrate, so as to generate sound waves. However, the electrical devices have variable internal structures, and the speakers with the vibration diaphragms can be bulky. As such, the speakers with the vibration diaphragms may not be easily received in the variable internal structures.